


You up? ;p

by NutWatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oneshot, Trans Male Character, its not flat out stated he just is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutWatch/pseuds/NutWatch
Summary: They bone, also I've written the most canon Hanzo known to man. For my best good friend DJ Boomster based on a drawing of theirs :)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 49





	You up? ;p

_ You up? _

McCree stared at his phone, leg bouncing like a jackhammer absentmindedly.

It was a little risky, 11 pm and all. They had established a cut off time for sure but not exactly a cut  _ on _ time. He didn’t know if it would come off as desperate.  _ It is desperate _ , his mind said.  _ Send _ said his thumb. McCree sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his robotic arm, comforted slightly by the chill. 

_ That was a dumb question.  _

_ Yes.  _

McCree laughed, a little giddy, a little anxious. Hanzo was clearly in a good mood. He quickly typed back. 

_ Can I come over?  _

A bit of a longer wait for the next reply - not too long though. 

_ For what. _

_ Uhhhh yanno… _

_ I do not.  _

He did. Sure, it had been a while since the last time McCree came over - a whole 6 days - but he knew. 

_ To hang out.  _

_ Oh. _ Hanzo replied.  _ I thought you wanted to have sex.  _

With the force his head fell, he was very lucky he landed in his non-robot palm lest he wanted a concussion. 

_ Yeah, I do. _ McCree typed slowly.

_ Why didn’t you just say so.  _

_ Sure.  _

He knew why. 

* * *

“May I interest you in some water?” Hanzo led McCree into his apartment and straight into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, thanks, the trek was a bit brutal.” Hanzo didn’t audibly laugh but he did scowl slightly less so  _ technically _ the joke landed. They lived two flights of stairs away from each other or if one was in a hurry, one elevator away. One was in a hurry more often than not.

“So how are the Whoopers?” McCree asked, walking over to Hanzo's fish tank home to two blue axolotls. 

“They’re fine. They have been very active like that all night.” Hanzo gestured to one of them loftily patting at a rock to climb up then slowly sink back down. “I have not even fed them today.” McCree glanced over at Hanzo to see if he was being serious or not. “They’re quite mystifying.” Seemed he was. 

Figures one of the few things besides himself he could admire would be pseudo salamanders. McCree liked it though, felt like a challenge. Even just becoming friendly with each other took time and patience, but it also made it oddly satisfying. The first time Hanzo gave him a slight nod of acknowledgment McCree almost felt like running home and crying. A few touchy feely nights at the bar later and here they were. They tried McCree’s apartment a few times but Hanzo had not been too keen on doing the walk of shame back home. Jesse didn’t mind, if anything he was proud of it. Who else but him could stumble out of Hanzo's front door in the AMs (on one beautiful occasion a PM), knowing what the man truly had to offer. 

Speaking of offers. 

“I’m done with the water.” That sounded cooler in his head somehow.

“Did you want more?”

“Yeah.” Hanzo took the cup and started to turn away. “But not water though.” That too sounded cooler in his head. 

Hanzo froze for a second before turning his head slightly to glare at McCree. He noticed a small amount of heat on his face. Maybe it did sound cool? McCree smiled. 

Hanzo placed the empty cup on the stand the tank was on and grabbed McCree’s wrist, wordlessly pulling him to the bedroom. 

* * *

McCree closed the door behind them and immediately pulled back on Hanzo, borderline twirling into him and quickly pivoting to pin him against the wall. There were many things that many people called Hanzo Shimada, for instance ‘dick’ and ‘asshole’ both very great features the man did have but a ‘good kisser’ wasn’t usually in the mix, but it was true. Not many people could say they experienced it, McCree thought to himself smugly. That did bring up the question of how he was skilled at it, though. McCree did hear tales of Hanzo's brother, and if they were true it could just be genetics. Or - and admittedly Jesse did like to humor this one more - somewhere there is a pillow that as god's witness Hanzo should be married to. He chuckled a bit to himself. Hanzo pushed back against McCree, annoyed. 

“What?” It was a serious question but Jesse couldn’t really take it that way, Hanzo's cheeks were too red, his lips too pouty. 

“Nothing.” McCree leaned back in but was promptly stopped by a knee to the groin. 

“Damn.” Hanzo was surprised. Sure 11pm was a bit desperate but he didn’t know McCree was  _ that _ desperate. 

“Heh.” McCree sheepishly laughed as Hanzo slowly brought back his leg, knee damp. Jesse looked down and off to the side. “Might’ve missed you.” Hanzo snaked his arm down into Jesse’s basketball shorts, no underwear, of course, and dipped his fingers into his dripping crotch. Fingers barely an inch in before pulling them out, goo oozing off of them.

“I’ll say.” Hanzo wiped his fingers on his shirt, trying not to give away the immense satisfaction it gave him hearing and feeling McCree shudder from barely getting touched. McCree ripped his shirt off, the room way too warm suddenly. He was about to start taking his shorts off when he felt himself getting pushed backwards. He stumbled onto the bed and clumsily propped himself up on his arms. McCree watched Hanzo take off his own shirt, and then firmly grab one of McCree's butt cheeks to effortlessly lift him up and lay the shirt down under him. McCree cocked his head in curiosity and Hanzo mumbled something about keeping the sheets clean. McCree grinned. Sure. 

Hanzo swiftly pulled off McCree’s shorts, not unlike a waiter ripping a tablecloth on without moving the silverware on top. Shocked, McCree brought his legs together, trying feebly to cover himself up. 

“Now you’re modest?” Hanzo thought back to a month ago when McCree kept ‘accidentally’ dropping his keys on the way to his car so he could bend down to get them in front of him. Not that Hanzo complained, just very obvious. 

“Oh.” McCree seemed to realize how silly he looked and spread his legs open, knees bending in the air.

Hanzo stared at McCree’s body, letting it all soak in. McCree knew what he was doing. It wasn’t his first ‘rodeo’ so to speak. Getting restless with being stared at and not touched, Jesse hooked his legs behind Hanzo's back and pulled him down. Hanzo landed onto a sloppy kiss. McCree really was a mess; gruff, brazen, affectionate. Affectionate? No, not really.  _ This is just a mutual agreement, _ Hanzo thinks to himself,  _ we both have needs and the others willing to tend to those needs, that’s all. _ Sure Jesse - er, McCree - was really cute and strong and funny and  _ nibbling on his ear in the perfect way right now _ but there was nothing behind that. He could get any man in the city and while Hanzo knew himself to be quite the catch appearance wise, he also wasn’t dumb enough to think he was drawing in too many flies with his vinegar disposition. 

Lost in thought Hanzo barely noticed that he had been propped up on McCree’s lap, Hanzo's back flush against McCree’s thick chest. He could feel his heartbeat against him quick with excitement and circulation. What got Hanzo's attention were the cold metallic fingers of McCree’s prosthetic hand gently rubbing his chest. Hanzo winced, grabbing onto the hand and squirming in McCree’s lap. Jesse had taken that opportunity to start pulling Hanzo's shorts down, letting his erection pop out. Hanzo winced again, the cool air a shock. McCree sucked hard against his neck, like a vacuum or shock vac (which was also a vacuum). Hanzo squirmed more, of course because he had to uphold his end of the agreement - not just because he was very much enjoying himself.

McCree let his legs spread, the squirming just the friction he needed. He could feel Hanzo getting into a rhythm, using McCree’s discharge to lubricate a perfect grinding path. Hanzo moved his hands down to steady himself on McCree’s legs. He couldn’t help the noises slipping out of his mouth when McCree aggressively grabbed his dick and slicked it up using the precum that had started to leak out of him. 

Encouraged by the lewd sounds of approval McCree started stroking harder, he dug inside himself with his other hand to slap more lubrication on Hanzo, making him shudder pathetically.

Hanzo could feel himself getting closer. His neck get swallowed by McCree, his dick getting destroyed by McCree, his chest getting massaged by McCree and his ass enjoying the slip and side. 

“I- I-” Hanzo tried to communicate uselessly. McCree knew what he meant and increased his actions. 

Hanzo came thick and gross (not even on the shirt). Seemed it really had been 6 days for him. He slumped over head down ass up, chest heaving.

“Charming.” Jesse patted Hanzo's back roughly. 

“G’ on.” Hanzo muttered. 

“Hm?” McCree leaned in closer to get a better listen.

“Go on. I know you’re not done.” McCree, bless his soul, still didn’t understand so Hanzo waggled his butt provocatively. 

“Oh. Oh! No it’s ok I’m fine.” He was lying, he really wanted to give that little butt some slick humps but Hanzo looked so spent.

“.....please.” A rare moment of humility, well McCree wasn’t about to say no to that.

McCree kissed Hanzo from his neck down his spine and to his butt, Hanzo melted into the bed after each kiss, his legs feeling as fluttery as his heart. 

Jesse licked his lips as he spread Hanzo open, his own little cowboy as erect as it could be with anticipation. He clapped Hanzo's cheeks together on top of himself and nearly came right there. It didn’t take too many thrust after that to dribble onto Hanzo's ass. 

Shakily McCree sat down. 

“Do ya mind if I stay the night?” Jesse looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was only midnight, plenty of time to go back home to sleep. Hanzo usually was distant after being intimate but McCree was feeling lucky. 

“No.” Trying not to sound disappointed McCree started getting up.

“Well that’s ok, I had a great time thanks for seein-” Hanzo kicked McCree weakly from the bed. 

“That means you can stay, stupid.” 

“Oh!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the draw ! https://scraffti.tumblr.com/post/188933453132/mccree-really-was-a-mess-gruff-brazen


End file.
